(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extractable conversion plug with a safety protection means, and more particularly to an extractable conversion plug wherein a spring is installed between a moveable pillar of a slab and a latching element, inside a connection head, such that the slab can cover conduction pieces through an elastic force from an expansion of the spring, thereby preventing the conduction pieces from being exposed.
Upon emplacing the connection head at a base seat, gliding edges of the connection head are put into gliding slots. When the slab is stopped from keeping on moving by a stopper, the conduction pieces are exposed due to a persistent moving of the connection head, and are contacted with spring leaves of the base seat, thereby constituting a close-circuit status. In the mean time, the spring is under compression due to an offset of one end of the moveable pillar and latching element.
When the base seat falls off by accident, a stopping force of the slab is relieved to release a compression force from the spring, which will cause the spring to expand, so as to move the slab to cover the conduction pieces, thereby preventing a user from getting an electric shock by a careless touch.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional extractable conversion plug A consists of a connection head A1 and a base seat A2. Upon using the plug, a raised edge A11 of the connection head A1 is put into a gliding slot A21 of the base plate A2, so as to enable conduction pieces A12 to be in contact with spring leaves A22, and a raised element A23 is latched into a groove A13.
Referring to FIG. 3, when a conventional extractable conversion plug A is fixed on an outlet B, a base seat A2 is easy to be loosened from a connection head A1 if a latching structure between the connection head A1 and the base seat A2 is loosened from being kicked out by a user accidentally or after a long time of usage, at which conduction pieces A12 are exposed outside and thus easy to cause the user to touch carelessly, and get an electric shock.
Accordingly, how to provide an extractable conversion plug with a safety protection means is a problem which needs to be solved by the inventor.